


【二代/三代超蝙】韦恩总裁的大床容得下四个人（PWP 4p）

by panzijiang



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 当二代三代超蝙都在布鲁斯韦恩的床上时，会发生什么事情。





	1. 【二代/三代超蝙】韦恩总裁的大床容得下四个人（PWP 4p）-上-

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：4p，dirty talk，有轻微伪产乳提及，有水仙情节。  
> 注：二代是克拉克和布鲁斯，三代是超人和蝙蝠侠

如果说有什么能够让布鲁斯韦恩生气的话，排在首位的肯定是被蝙蝠侠嘲讽技术不好。

“毛头小子，”蝙蝠侠仗着身高的优势从头到脚打量了一遍布鲁斯，“估计和那个童子军的技术差不多。”

对面的黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，很明显是从另外一个宇宙过来的，因为布鲁斯不认为这个哥谭市还会有另外一个，和他长得完全不一样的蝙蝠侠——更何况这个蝙蝠侠已经迈入了中年的行列，年纪少说也得比自己大十岁。

而如果说有什么可以让蝙蝠侠生气的话，拍在首位的肯定是被布鲁斯韦恩调笑“那方面”已经不行了。

“好，你有经验，我是说，你除了经验还能有什么东西，”年轻的布鲁斯韦恩带着他在人前周旋时招牌的假笑，干干脆脆盯着蝙蝠侠制服的裆部位置。“恕我直言，这个年纪，你早上起来还会有反应么？”

如果让哥谭市的反派们知道两位蝙蝠侠正因为这件事情而剑拔弩张，恐怕都不知道摆出什么表情，但是事实就是这个样子，而事态正在进一步的发展之中。

布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠正倒在韦恩家的大床上，他们的嘴唇互相接触，舌头互相在对方的口腔中搅动着，眼睛直视着对方的眼睛——按照标准定义来说，他们现在的动作应该算作是接吻，但是很明显，这并不能算得上是情人之间的接吻，他们之间很明显没有任何温柔的爱情，拥有的更多的是一种火药的气息。两个人都是布鲁西宝贝，吻技自然是不分上下，如果没有人来阻止他们的话，他们甚至能够吻到地球毁灭。

年轻的布鲁斯嘴上功夫更倾向于花哨的挑逗，舌头在蝙蝠侠的嘴里来回滑动，就像是一条滑溜溜的鱼，而年长的布鲁斯的吻技显然有了不同的成熟，他更倾向于深入探索对方的身体，给予对方被侵略的感觉。

因此当克拉克和超人走进房间，想要找他们各自的蝙蝠商量一下如何解决目前问题的时候，看到的就是这样一副场面：两个同样健美英俊的男子，一个是西装革履的布鲁西宝贝，一个是哥谭市的黑暗骑士，正倒在韦恩家的大床上，衣衫凌乱地亲吻着。两个农场男孩何曾见过这样刺激的场面，于是双双呆愣在原地，看着他们的蝙蝠慢条斯理地分开。

布鲁斯整理了一下自己的衣服，嘴唇还亮晶晶的，抬眼看了一下两个人，然后坐在床上冲着蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉：“说真的，我没想到你居然喜欢比自己嫩那么多的。”

蝙蝠侠将自己的头套摘了下来，露出了闷在头套中有些发红的脸颊。他喘了几口气，怒视着旁边的布鲁斯。这让还穿着超人制服的那位走上前去，仗着站着的身高优势捏住了蝙蝠侠的下巴。

“已经开始对自己下手了，蝙蝠侠？我没想到你这么饥渴。”

蝙蝠侠愣了一下，接着就明白了自己年轻的爱人想要做什么——他们向来在性爱上有着相当默契的配合。接着他挑衅般地看了一眼坐在床上的布鲁斯韦恩，一把将超人拉到了床上，然后啃上了他的嘴唇。

这边超人蝙蝠侠吻得难舍难分，布鲁斯冲着还在门口搞不清楚状况的小记者皱了皱眉：“你站着干什么，还不过来？”

克拉克被面前的场景刺激得说不出话，只能条件反射遵从布鲁斯的命令。接着他就被他的韦恩总裁拽住了领带，同样在床边吻上了他的恋人。

当克拉克终于从布鲁斯韦恩的吻中挣脱出来时，旁边较为年长的那对还吻得难舍难分。“布鲁斯……你别，这还有别人……”克拉克通红着脸，从牙缝里挤出来这么几个字。

“那里有别人，这里只有超人和蝙蝠侠，克拉克和布鲁斯，只有我们两个人而已，你说是吧，蝙蝠侠？”

蝙蝠侠放过了超人的嘴，他的脸红得更厉害了——最重要的是他对布鲁斯点了点头：“没错，这里没有别人。”接着他的超人就一把将他的蝙蝠衣撕碎在了地上，他遍布伤疤却丰满健美的身体暴露在其他三个人的目光下。

超人将吻落到了蝙蝠侠的脖颈上，而蝙蝠也相当配合地将头抬起来，就像是一只天鹅那样接受着超人的爱抚。超人的双手笼罩在他硕大的胸部上，用近乎下流的手法向中间挤出了一条乳沟，接着再放开，仿佛下一秒就会从蝙蝠的乳头中流出白色的奶。

蝙蝠侠在这个时候终于扒下来了超人的裤子，释放出对方外星尺寸的阴茎，接着半跪在床边，将超人的阴茎放到了自己的双乳之间，在那块狭窄的地方来回摩擦，时不时伸出舌头挑逗超人阴茎的头部。蝙蝠侠的眼神是如此狡黠，以致于这几乎惹怒了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯拽着克拉克的领带，继续向后倒去，然后一个翻身就将可怜的小记者压在了身下。他坐在克拉克的跨上，屁股很自然地触碰到了一个硬的如同铁棍的地方，而它的主人却仍然维持着假装的害羞——虽然克拉克的脸已经红的要滴血了，但布鲁斯知道，他恋人脑子里的那些下流想法，说出来就连哥谭宝贝都会被吓一跳。

布鲁斯开始慢慢脱下自己的衣服，首先是西装外套和领带，它们被无情地甩在了地上，接着是所有的下装，包括内裤，全部从布鲁斯的身体上脱落。布鲁斯只穿了一件白色衬衫坐在了克拉克的跨上。接着他将自己的屁股往前挪了挪，一直坐到了克拉克的胸上，然后将自己的挺得老高的阴茎直接塞进了小记者的嘴里。

克拉克的眼神暗了下来，他明白布鲁斯想要做什么，于是配合地将布鲁斯的阴茎吸进口中，配合着氪星人没有呕吐反射的天生优势，开始不慌不忙地给布鲁斯口交。有一些液体从克拉克的嘴边流下来，他就用手指沾上那些液体，抹到布鲁斯胸部的衬衫上——他的乳头仅仅只是被隔着衬衣布料摩擦了几下，就已经红肿突出。沾上了液体的衬衫变得半透明，而布鲁斯却还在克拉克的身上忘情地扭动着自己的腰，或者说他在展示着自己年轻美丽的身体，展示的对象自然是那个已经步入中年的蝙蝠侠。

但很显然蝙蝠侠并不想理会他，他正在全心全意地伺候着超人的那根大阴茎。由于勃起，蝙蝠侠可以清清楚楚地看见每一条鼓起的筋脉，看见每一条青色的血管。他用嘴唇浅浅地吸着龟头，手上还不停地亵玩着自己的胸部，时不时用食指上的茧摩擦着自己的乳头。他舔动得如此认真，就好像他胸上的那根阴茎是什么绝世美食那样。接着他将那根阴茎从乳沟中拿出来，将头部绕着自己的乳晕转着圈，偶尔给予一定的刺激——蝙蝠侠很显然知道自己的敏感点都在哪里，只要听听他无意中发出的沙哑呻吟就可以了。

“你很兴奋吧，在别人面前做爱——我想你大概只被自己玩胸就能直接高潮。”超人重新将自己的阴茎捅进了蝙蝠侠的口中，猝不及防的蝙蝠侠只能顺着他的力气给了超人一个深喉。他的喉咙和舌头柔软且温热，由于突然的刺激微微颤抖着，这给超人带来了不小的刺激，同时也让他更加努力地操着蝙蝠侠的嘴。

布鲁斯这边，克拉克已经摸上了自己恋人的屁股，随着布鲁斯扭动的节奏时不时地揉动轻拍着。不得不数，布鲁斯长了个挺翘的好屁股，柔软，有肉感，每一次揉捏就如同在揉捏一块柔软的面团，臀肉顺从地在克拉克的掌心被揉捏成各种各样的形状，放开的时候就会染上一层诱人的粉色。轻拍发出的声音清楚干脆，“啪啪”的声音在不算很大的房间里回荡着，再加上四个人口交发出的水声，让这个房间看起来淫靡非常。

接着克拉克伸手，从床头柜拿出一管润滑剂，在手上倒了许多之后，向着布鲁斯的屁股伸过去。他的手指在布鲁斯的穴口轻轻按揉着，想要安慰地劝开紧张的肌肉。已经适应过许多次性爱的身体食髓知味，在克拉克浅浅按压着穴口的时候就已经自动开始分泌了一些液体，和克拉克手心的润滑剂混合了起来。穴口的肌肉就像是会呼吸那样，饥渴万分地想要将克拉克的手指吞进去。克拉克将食指的第一指节试探性地放了进去 ，立刻就感受到了布鲁斯身体内部的剧烈欢迎，柔软湿润的血肉仍然在向内推进着，渴望着吃进一些更大更粗，更能够安慰布鲁斯身体内部痒意的东西。

克拉克将第二根手指伸了进去，开始寻找那个能够让布鲁斯发出美妙声音的点。他的两根手指在布鲁斯的内部探索着，最终在不经意的地方找到了那一点，这一瞬间的刺激让布鲁斯直接射了出来，脊背弓起——那就像一只受惊的猫。他几乎在将精液射进克拉克口中的时候发出了无声的尖叫。而克拉克在吞咽进布鲁斯射进他喉咙中的液体之后，将布鲁斯放倒在了床上。

超人将自己的阴茎从蝙蝠侠的口中拿了出来，同时在他的脸颊上拍了拍，那些液体让蝙蝠侠的半边脸颊都湿了。蝙蝠侠很明白他的伴侣即将到了顶点，于是就用他那双擅长玩蝙蝠镖一类的小玩具的手不断刺激着那根刚刚还在他口中肆虐的阴茎。终于当刺激达到了一个顶峰，超人射了出来。那些精液毫无疑问地都射在了蝙蝠侠的脸上，甚至有些挂在了他的眼睫毛上。蝙蝠侠用嘴舔干净了一部分精液之后，再次用他那灵巧的舌头将超人的阴茎吮吻了一遍，只为了将阴茎也清理干净。

于是这个房间中充斥了喘息声。蝙蝠侠咽下口中的精液，然后开口说：

“好吧，所以我们现在算是……一比一平？”

TBC


	2. 【二代/三代超蝙】韦恩总裁的大床容得下四个人（PWP 4p）-下-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他们都在韦恩总裁的大床上时，会发生什么事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产乳、dirty talk、有水仙、人物严重ooc，雷请自行离开。

“现在不是了。”

刚刚在房间里出现的声音来自于这四个人中看起来最老实的那个。克拉克已经将布鲁斯整个人都压倒在了这张床上，而两个人的体型差距让克拉克可以很好地将布鲁斯整个人都覆盖在他的身下。就在他说出这句话的同时，布鲁斯从他的身下发出了一声绵长的呻吟。克拉克的裤子不知道什么时候已经被他用常人所不能及的速度扔到了床下，和其它几个人的衣服混杂在一起。他高高翘起的阴茎已经插入了被扩张得十分温软舒适的穴道之中。

“你，你慢点……”刚刚还骑在克拉克身上的布鲁斯被这一下弄得气焰下去了不少，刚刚发泄过的阴茎仍然半软着，但前段已经开始湿润。他用发胶打理的整整齐齐的头发在床上彻底散开，随着顶入的动作缓慢滑动着。克拉克顾及着刚刚发泄过的敏感的身体，没有直接一插到底，而是用极其缓慢的速度一点点推入，当然这给予了肠壁更多更长久的刺激。

“你就这点本事了？”蝙蝠侠用他惯用的讽刺口吻调笑着克拉克。在他看来，小镇男孩的动作过于磨叽了——当然他绝对不会承认，他实在是想要看到年轻的布鲁斯在克拉克身下哭叫的场景，这对于他来说十分解气。然而他现在的姿势并不怎么游刃有余：他被迫趴在床边，膝盖支撑着床面，腰像一只猫那样伸展开来。刚刚他用嘴服侍过的人现在正在报答他——超人的舌头如此温软湿热，以致于舔上布鲁斯穴口的时候让他不由自主地猛吸一口气。习惯于被开发的身体一旦接触到一些刺激就会变得适用于性交，很显然他的后穴也是。超人的舌头已经可以浅浅地舔开括约肌，一点点往肠道深处钻了。舌头的触感和手指完全不一样，它更软，更湿，也更灵活，被一寸一寸舔开的羞耻感觉可以让蝙蝠侠也脸红。

他的穴道不需要过分的扩张就可以适应超人的尺寸，而最要命的是他还长了一双迷离的眼睛。蝙蝠侠回头，灰白色鬓角上的一滴汗水终于流了下来，啪嗒一声滴在了布鲁斯的床单上，“你，你进来吧……”

天知道蝙蝠侠的棕色眼睛时什么做的，超人觉得没有任何一个人的眼睛能有这么大的诱惑力。他不知道究竟是被蝙蝠侠情欲激起的泪花还是被微微颤抖的眼睫毛诱惑，挺起自己的阴茎直接一插到底，这让蝙蝠侠发出了一声尖叫。从后面插入的姿势对于一个中年人来说实在是太过刺激，他不得用各大的力气支撑着自己，以防自己真的被超人操趴在床上。

然而就在这样的情况下，蝙蝠侠还没有忘记要去看看另一个年轻的自己，究竟是个什么状况。当他用尽全身力气聚焦他的目光时，发现对方也正在看着自己。布鲁斯被克拉克扶起来，整个人圈在怀里，下身还含着克拉克尺寸恐怖的性器，两条笔直结实的腿被打开成为m字型，两个人性交的场景完完全全地落进了蝙蝠侠的眼睛里。

蝙蝠侠似乎看见克拉克偷偷笑了一下，然后手从布鲁斯的腰上拿了下来。他的阴茎改为在布鲁斯的后穴里面缓缓磨动着，给予布鲁斯更细密的刺激，双手开始将布鲁斯那件几乎被各种液体浸透的白衬衫脱下来。克拉克丝毫都没有着急，反而是如同拆一件礼物那样，他把脱下布鲁斯身上最后一件衣服当成了一件光荣的加冕仪式，仿佛将这个高高在上的布鲁西宝贝身上最后一件衣物扒下来是一件多么了不起的事情那样——哥谭的珍宝被他亲手拆开，占有，从此以后将只属于他一个人，这想法听起来荒谬无比，但的确是克拉克心中所想的。他最隐秘地期望着完完整整占有他的搭档，天知道他有的时候梦里会出现些什么，布鲁斯在他的梦里就是这样在别人面前被他缓缓脱下了最后一件衣服，他会告诉全世界，这个人属于他，没有任何一个人可以和他争抢布鲁斯，布鲁斯会打上他的烙印，在他的小房间里不被允许穿上衣服，被他完完整整，彻彻底底地占有……

布鲁斯似乎意识到在年纪比自己大的蝙蝠侠面前被这样脱下最后一件衣服也是一件极为羞耻的事情，因为蝙蝠侠可以看出来布鲁斯在超人的怀里轻微地挣扎着，当然如果他的屁股里没有含着一根来回抽插的阴茎的话，他的挣扎可能会更有力度一点。这轻微的动作也在克拉克脱下他的衬衫，双手揉上他的胸乳时停止了。

蝙蝠侠看着克拉克用指腹摩擦着布鲁斯浅粉色的乳头，突然感觉自己上身一紧——又是一件蝙蝠衣彻底报废了。超人似乎对蝙蝠侠走神观看另外一对的性爱直播十分吃味儿。他的阴茎重重地摩擦过蝙蝠侠的前列腺，这让蝙蝠侠整个人都不自主地颤抖了一下。说实话，一个四十多岁的人很难承受年轻人，特别是年轻超人的性欲与做爱力度，可谁叫他是蝙蝠侠，在他第一次用披风下的肉感屁股诱惑超人的时候他就应该想到自己早晚有一天会被超人压在床上干得话都不会说。

超人仍然用稳定的速度在蝙蝠侠的屁股里打桩。对面的小记者却不知道想出了什么新花样。他把布鲁斯向前推倒，同时阴茎也没有从布鲁斯的屁股里拿出来。但布鲁斯因为动作的变化闷哼了一声，阴茎流出来的水啪嗒啪嗒甩在了床单上。

对面的克拉克冲着超人使了一个眼色，这两个人就像是配合多年的默契搭档一样，立刻明白了对方想要做什么事情。蝙蝠侠在超人不间断的操弄中早就已经失去了平时的洞察力，因此当他整个人被超人捞起来，在床上摆成跪趴的姿势，脸还对着布鲁斯的时候，他才后知后觉地反应过来两个氪星人一定达成了什么协议。

这个时候布鲁斯微长的头发被克拉克拽起来：“布鲁斯，你不是很喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？听话，爬过去，安慰安慰他……”克拉克在布鲁斯的耳边轻声蛊惑着，蝙蝠侠从来都没想到看起来老实正直的小记者脑子里居然装了这么多花样。布鲁斯仿佛被他下了咒一样，又或者只是想要逃离克拉克过于快速用力的操干，居然真的爬到了蝙蝠侠的面前，伸出舌头舔了舔蝙蝠侠的鼻子。

“快对他来点回应啊，B，你不是很喜欢你自己吗？”蝙蝠侠感受到他的耳边也有了那种磁性的，充满了诱惑的声音。该死的超人，他想，等到回去之后他一定……然而他还没有想完，就被超人猛地一顶，身体向前耸动，嘴唇终于再次和布鲁西宝贝的重新碰上了。

这样的触感实在是令人心动，两只蝙蝠一亲到一起就吻得难舍难分，两个超人将阴茎在各自蝙蝠的体内放满了速度，慢慢地摩擦着，享受着两只蝙蝠互相抚慰的美好情景。布鲁斯口腔中全都是年长蝙蝠侠的气息，有烟草的味道，也有酒精的味道，他几乎要沉醉在这种味道之中——不怪那个超人被一个大自己那么多岁的男人吸引，蝙蝠侠哪里都在勾人。

“你们看起来玩的很开心啊？”超人将蝙蝠侠的上身拽起来，阴茎再次狠狠地搓过他的敏感点。蝙蝠侠的阴茎已经涨得发红，却因为一直没有受到抚慰而可怜地翘着。他很想自己抚慰一下自己，但双手却被超人狠狠地桎梏住。他扭动着自己的腰，期望着可以在床单，或者别的什么东西上摩擦一下自己的阴茎，赶快达到他梦寐以求的高潮——然而他扭腰的动作只换来了两个狠狠扇在他屁股上的巴掌，声音响亮得他呜咽了一声。“别那么骚，都这个年纪了，不怕布鲁斯笑话吗？”随着刚刚的巴掌，蝙蝠侠形状完美，肉感十足的屁股泛起了一层肉浪，柔滑的手感极大地取悦了超人。

布鲁斯被摆成和蝙蝠侠一样的姿势。他们的阴茎都高高翘起，几乎处于射精的边缘，而布鲁斯已经因为长时间强度过大的性爱而红了眼圈。

“乖，布鲁斯，感受一下你自己。”布鲁斯被向前推，直到他的胸腹部和蝙蝠侠的贴到一起。两个人的胸乳被迫挤在一起摩擦着，被挤压成不同的形状。他们之前被亵玩许久的乳头都变得通红，随着氪星人们的动作时不时摩擦着，每一次摩擦都能带个他们极大的快感与羞耻感。

小记者用一只手抚摸过布鲁斯的胸部，并让乳肉更加过分地在蝙蝠侠的胸膛上蹭着：“布鲁斯，你的胸为什么比蝙蝠侠小了那么一点呢，是因为我平常没有好好给你按摩吗？”

超人笑了一声：“B，你说这是为什么呢？”

蝙蝠侠的脸已经通红：“嗯……我，我不知道……别摸那了……”

“来，告诉他，是因为你年纪大了，之前给我生了个孩子，胸是喂奶喂大的……”

不行，这太过分了。蝙蝠侠摇着头，眼泪从眼角流下来，和汗水混合在一起：“不是，不是的……”

超人将阴茎顶入蝙蝠侠的最深处，用茎身在他的敏感点附近画着圈，同时让蝙蝠侠的屁股上又落下了一记掌掴：“说 ，你是不是因为有奶了胸才变大的？”

“不是……啊！”超人一下又一下的猛力插入，终于让蝙蝠侠忍不住哭出了声。他从来都没有经历过这么刺激的性爱。

“到底是不是？”

“呜……是，是的，我的胸是喂奶喂大的……”

超人怜爱地亲亲蝙蝠侠的脸，替他擦了擦眼泪，将阴茎再次一插到底。蝙蝠侠由于这次顶入，阴茎在布鲁斯的腹肌上使劲蹭了一下，这一下的刺激就让布鲁斯射了出来。而他几乎已经发不出声音，只能用眼泪表达自己受到了多大的刺激。超人仍然在倒弄着不断绞紧的穴肉，很显然他也马上要到了极点。

“听见没有，布鲁斯，我只要把精液灌满你的小肚子，你就能给我怀上个孩子……到时候你的胸部也会胀大，也会流出白色的乳汁——布鲁斯，到时候你要是被我操得流奶怎么办，这不都浪费了吗？”

“不，不要，不要射进来，会怀孕的啊啊——！”布鲁斯在克拉克这样低俗的话语刺激中几乎与蝙蝠侠同时射了出来，他认定了自己会被克拉克操到怀孕，克拉克的阴茎似乎已经把他的脑子操没了——他只能顺着克拉克的话说 ，丝毫都意识不到自己是一个正常的地球男性，并不具备生育的能力。他们互相射了对方一身，从腹部再到胸部，甚至有几滴精液跑到了彼此的脸上。布鲁斯在这次发泄的同时也哭了出声，眼泪因为过度的刺激滴滴答答地流了下来，和自己身上的汗液精液混合在一起，一点点流到了他与克拉克的交合处。

氪星人们再也无法忍受蝙蝠们因为高潮而疯狂绞紧的穴道，几乎也是同时地在蝙蝠们的后穴里射了出来。他们射的极深，以致于当他们将软下来的阴茎拔出来的时候，精液还被红肿的穴口含着。

克拉克拍了拍布鲁斯的屁股——他现在仿佛又变成了那个人畜无害的小记者，就仿佛是刚刚压着布鲁斯吐露出肮脏话语的是另外一个人那样。两个蝙蝠依偎在一起，身上红红白白的印记让他们看起来就像是刚刚被强奸过。

他们四个人就这样躺在布鲁斯韦恩湿透了的床单上恢复着体力，今晚蝙蝠侠并不需要出去夜巡，大都会也没有夜晚被困在树上的小猫等着超人们营救。

时针才刚刚指向十点钟。

END


End file.
